Asta Halluqui
'Asta Halluqui '(アスタ ハラクイ, asuta harakui) was a Vasto-Lorde Arrancar, and part of Takeo's Army as Espada 0. He was liberated as a Hollow from Seireitei's confines by Takeo Masanori's - at the time - top three Espada after being captured and sentenced to a slow death via continual spiritual deconstruction, as he was too powerful for any Shinigami to destroy without a potentially fatal amount of exertion. He was previously known as the most powerful Hollow of all, and though his powers had since decreased after his punishment, he was still one of the most rawly powerful beings in existence after his Arrancarification. Appearance To be filled in. Personality To be filled in. History To be filled in. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Asta was shown to match Jakklar Spiegler in his Resurrecion state with his unreleased Zanpakuto alone. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Asta was shown to match Jakklar Spiegler - previously thought to be the most powerful Hand-to-Hand combatant of all - in his unreleased state. Sonído Master: Asta has shown himself to be incredibly fast in his use of Sonído, to the extent that he was near-untraceable even by Captain-level Shinigami. Genius Intellect: Known to be extensively philosophical and analytical, Asta was never shown to be outwitted in battle, and often delivered of-the-moment speeches of justification or a final peom to his fallen enemies before he executed them. Zanpakutō Pecado Marca (罪のフレーム (ペカド マルカ), Pekado Maruka; Spanish for "Sin Mark", Japanese for "Frame of Sin"): Asta's Zanpakuto takes the form of a slightly overlong katana with a black hilt and white sheath. The guard is the average rounded-style, yet it is hollow with six equally spaced bars reaching from the center of the blade to the guard. *'Resurrección: '''The release command is '''Purge' (削除, sakujo) The release is activated as he holds his sword to the sky and shouts the command. The blade glows white, and quickly evaporates into nothing, as a white ash storm settles over the battlefield. His entire body is enveloped in a flaming white cocoon of Reiatsu. After a few seconds, the cocoon disperses, revealing Asta in his new form. The white mask usually covering one side of his face has become a whole, and long curved ram horns have grown seemingly from his skull. His arms have been turned completely white, and his fingernails have extended to roughly two inches long, almost like claws. His legs have turned into what seems to be white-furred wolf legs, which bend slightly backwards (instead of forwards) at the knee. Energía De Fuego '(熱前兆 (エネジア・デ・フエゴ), ''enejia de fuego; Spanish for "Fire Energy", Japanese for "Heat Aura"): The 'flame' created by Asta's Reiatsu in his Resurrección form was apparently harmful and created a burning effect on impact, as when hit by Asta's palm, Nagaol commented, "Damn, it burns...his Reiatsu... it's so intense and concentrated, it actually produces a heat of it's own..." '''Marcas De Los Condenados (人々を非難されるマーク, (マルカス デ ロス コンデナドス), marucasu de rosu kondenadosu; Spanish for "Mark Of The Damned" Japanese for "Mark of those Condemned" An ability unique to Asta. Upon activation, a strange black marking appears upon his palm, loosely resembling that of Pecado Marca's hand guard, only the slates extend past the surrounding circle and end in sharp tips. He will usually face this towards a recently wounded opponent's exposed flesh. Unless the target is too far away, their injuries apparently (Judging by Jakklar's reaction to the ability) sear painfully. This was thought to be a method of torture, but as he later reveals, he was actually using physical pain and the 'burning' to purify the targets of their sins. Category:Arrancar Category:LordVampire101 Category:Espada Category:Under Construction